HALLOWEEN
by ViolentDisturbedAndEvil
Summary: My take on the famous horror series, and how I feel it should have went. I am currently in the works of making this a film, but for the sake of FanFiction, its in story form for you guys! More Blood, More Story, More Michael! Read and Review, PLEASE!


HALLOWEEN

(Based on the remake by Ellie McCauley)

Chapter One

Trick or Treat!

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 31st, 1982

The street was almost completely covered in blackness except for the dim lights of the street lamps overhead. The illumination on this street was truly eerie, especially with the shadows clinging to the ground, casting terrifying shapes across the pavement. Trick-or-treaters added to these shadows as their costumes were projected across the street at a hundred times its normal size. That was the thing about Halloween. Everything was creepy. Even the air, which was so dense, you felt as if your lungs would collapse at any moment. It was almost as if you weren't supposed to feel comfortable on this day. Happiness can consume the streets all around you, but that feeling of dread will overcome you a lot quicker. I mean, this is the one night that the dead can come back to life and roam free amongst the living. You can deny their existence, but they are there walking amongst us. You can't see them, but they let you know they are there when you least expect it.

As nine o' clock approached on the streets of Haddonfield, three kids began walking down Lampkin Lane together. Other groups of children passed them, laughing together and singing a chant they had heard previously in the night. They sang loudly as they passed, their voices echoing down the street, bouncing off the houses and into the night. "Black cats and goblins and broomsticks and ghosts, covens of witches with all of their hosts. You may think they scare me, you're probably right. Black cats and goblins on Halloween night!"

The three kids made their way down the street, stopping a few times to take candy from their bags and shove them in their mouths. As they stopped at about the third time, the child in the center pauses and looks around. Her name was Megan Dunn; a beautiful girl of eleven years, with long dark hair that was tied back in a bun. She had kitten ears connected to a hair band that was pressed against her head. Her face paint was smudged on the left side, but you could barely notice with the huge smile across her face. Once she stopped, the others stopped along with her.

"Hey Michael, isn't this your street?" Megan said, looking to the older child to her left. Michael, a chubby boy with long dark hair to his shoulders, was dressed in a creepy clown costume. He lifted up his clown mask and gave her a smirk. "Yeah it is. But why does it matter?" He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Megan looked to him, her smile changing to a stern look. She rolled her eyes and replied. "So, that means we went all the way across town and didn't get barely any candy. We must have hit a hundred houses and have nothing to show for it. Do you have any good candy at your house?" She asked. Megan held up her bag full of candy and shook it in front of him. Michael looked to her and smiled, scanning across the half-filled bag in front of him. Then he immediately looked up at the street lamps he passed and thought for a long moment, recapping the day quickly in his mind. "Yeah, I guess. My mom bought a bunch of chocolate at the store today." He said. The child on the other side of Megan looked to Michael in disgust. "I hate chocolate. Don't you have anything else other than _chocolate_?" The child said in a monotonous tone of voice. Megan gave the girl a hard nudge on the shoulder. "Shut up Sadie. It's just candy." Megan said with a harsh look on her face. Sadie gave her the same look back. "It's just Michael." She said roughly. Michael shook his head, looking to her evilly, then focusing forward. He gave a small sigh, locks of his long hair falling from his mask and over his face.

"No, I don't. But I love chocolate, so I can trade you your chocolate for my sweet tarts or something." Michael said softly, slipping his clown mask back over his face. Sadie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Thanks. I know how you like candy. Means allot." She said sarcastically. Megan flashed her an evil look. She mouthed the words '_shut up_', then looked back to Michael. "So, Michael. Do you think you can get me more chocolate if we go trick or treating by your house?" Megan spoke gently to him, her eyes growing big, trying to get Michael to look at her. Michael looked forward, not even attempting to look her way as she gave him a big hug. He hated when she did that. He really did.

"Maybe." Michael said sternly. "Maybe?" Megan echoed him. She loosened her hug and put an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe. It depends on if my cousin answers the door or not." Michael said, slowly brushing her arm off of his shoulder. He was all tensed up, giving her a sharp look with his cold blue eyes. Her arms fell to her sides and back into her candy bag. She grabbed a mini Hershey's bar and unwrapped it, putting it in her mouth and tossing the wrapper to the ground. Sadie looked to them both and smirked. She spoke, eyeing Michael as she did so.

"Does you're cousin have the same stick up his ass as you do, or do you just not like him?" Sadie said, a laugh growing in mid-sentence. Megan stopped and looked to Michael, as if waiting for him to acknowledge her insult. Michael sighed slowly, and then spoke. "He's the only one with the stick up his ass. But that's only because you put it there in the first place." Michael snapped back. He had the most undistinguished tone to his voice, almost sounding zombie-like. Sadie shot him a dirty look, and Megan burst into laughter. "Good one Mikey." She laughed, giving him a nudge of gratitude. She continued. "I like that one. I really do. Just ignore her like I have been all night, and you'll learn to get used to it." Megan looked to him. Michael gave her another quick look and continued to look forward. Sadie eyed the two of them in disgust. "You act like I can't hear you Megan Dunn. I'm not as stupid as I look." She snapped evilly. Megan let out a little chuckle. "You sure?" She said. Sadie looked to her and stopped. Michael and Megan continued to walk forward. Sadie simply growled loudly, mugging Megan as she slowly walked with them. Michael just continued to walk, paying no attention to either girl.

The three kids walked a few more yards before coming to a large walkway. The walkway led up to a huge two-story house with Halloween decorations that sat out front. As they stepped up toward the house, they were greeted by brightly-lit jack o' lanterns and foam gravestones that were placed alongside them. They stopped a few feet from the front door, and Michael stepped up, pressing the doorbell and stepping back. Sadie grabbed at her candy bag and took out a sucker, unwrapping it and sticking it in her mouth. She looked to the large numbers hanging above them on the porch. She thought, the most methodic look on her face,_ 45 Lampkin Lane. So this is his house. _The smirk turned into a small laugh. "_What a fucking dump._" She said aloud. Michael turned around to her and shot her an evil look. Anger welled within him, draining his eyes of their color.

Inside the two-story house, a tall, mean looking teenager with jet-black hair glides across the kitchen in his socks. He opens several cupboards before him and takes out a package of popcorn from the middle shelf. He tears it open, pops it in the microwave and turns it on. As the microwave blares loudly, he walks back across the kitchen floor and glances at the TV from behind the couch. He watches a scene from an old 50's monster movie, staring at the screen as black and white images glide across his eyes. All of a sudden, a female on the TV set lets out a horrific scream. At the same time this happens, the doorbell rings loudly, sending the teenager jumping about three feet into the air. He breathes heavily a few times, laughing at himself, and then he starts walking into the hallway toward the front door. "I hate this fucking holiday." He says to himself. "I really do. All these fucking kids make me sick." The teenager comes to the door, grabbing the candy bowl at the small table next to him. He turns the knob and opens the door quickly.

Michael turns to Sadie and lifts up his mask quickly. He looks to her evilly and steps up, his anger stricken eyes only an inch away from her face. As he began to yell at Sadie, he didn't even notice the door to his house opening behind him. "FUCK OFF SADIE PHILLIPS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT TONIGHT!" Michael yelled loudly. Sadie cringed back in fear; the smirk on her face changing into a frightened glance. A sudden burst of fear crawled up her spine as she looks into his eyes, deeply looking them over. His bright blue eyes weren't bright anymore, but dark. Black.

"Wow Michael. Not even a 'Trick or Treat' or anything? If this is what you would say on your own damn doorstep, I could only imagine what you've been saying all night." A voice came from behind him. This caused Michael to spin around. He slid his mask back down and looked up at his cousin with wide eyes. He then let out a small laugh before chanting. "Trick or treat!" He said loudly. His eyes were bright once more, and his tone changed instantly. Sadie stood back in shock, not knowing whether to walk away or stay where she was. She had a terrified look on her face as if she had seen a ghost. Megan had a confused look on her face and looked to Sadie. She started to smile, fighting back a burst of laughter climbing up her stomach. _That's what you get for messing with him,_ Megan thought. Sadie's eyes welled up, a single tear falling from her face. Megan's smile grew, and she simply turned around and stepped up next to Michael. "Trick or treat!" She chanted loudly after Michael. Michael's cousin opened the screen door clutching the big decorative bowl of candy in his arms. He stepped down, holding his foot up to prop the door open. He reached his hand into the bowl and spoke. "Three big, huge handfuls for the kitten." He said in a mocking voice, as if to talk to a baby.

He reached his hand in the bowl and took huge scoops, practically dumping all the candy into Megan's bag. He then looked to Michael and made his face into a twisted smile. Taking a single piece of candy, he held it over Michael's pumpkin bucket and spoke to him in the same mocking voice. "And a little bitsy piece for my little cousin Michael." He dropped the piece of candy into Michael's bucket. Michael's cousin then began to laugh loudly. His laugh was so heart wrenching, it could have turned Mother Teresa into an axe murderer. It twisted Michael's nerves so tightly, he felt like he was going to explode. He hated hearing him laugh like that, especially at him.

Michael's cousin suddenly noticed Sadie standing behind Michael, so he looked to her and laughed. "And would you like any candy little girl?" He said softly. Sadie didn't say a word. She just stood still, the image of Michael's black eyes proceeding to rot in her brain. "Oh well." Michael's cousin laughed, stepping back into the doorway, ready to go back into the house. Michael gave his cousin a sharp look. "Okay David, cut it out. It's not funny anymore. Could you give me more than just one piece of candy?" Michael said abruptly. David opened the door again. "I don't know. What's in it for me?" David said smiling. Michael looked to him evilly, his eyes darkening once more. Megan put a hand on Michael's shoulder and whispered to him. "Don't listen to him Michael, It's just candy. I'll give you some of mine if you want." She said. Michael brushed her hand away and stepped up to David. "Come on David. I said cut it out. Why do you always have to be like that?" He said, trying to grab for the bowl. "What would you do to get this candy? Give me a good answer and I'll give you more." David grinned. Megan tugged at Michael's clown shirt, attempting to pull him back. "Forget it Michael." Megan compromised.

Michael turned his head and shot her a dirty look. His eyes growing with anger. He looked back to David evilly. "Just give me some more David. I'm not trying to fight with you. I'll tell mom." Michael said deeply. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin. David looked at him tensing up. He continued to laugh. "_I'll tell mom!"_ He mocked loudly. "Michael, me and you both know your mom has already had enough of your bullshit this week. Who do you think she'll believe when I say you were cussing in front of her own house?" David continued, the laugh dying and sounding more serious. Michael's knuckled went white. He looked to David with the most amoral look a child could give. David knew he was pissing him off, but he continued. "Michael. It is so easy. Just give me a straightforward answer, and you get your damn candy. What are you willing to do?" David laughed again. Michael continued to stare at him deeply, his laughs echoing almost a million times in his head. His fists clenched tightly, fingernails digging into his hands. Megan tried again, tugging onto his shirt once more. "Come on Michael."

Michael continued to stare at David, his eyes growing heavy. Anger hit him like a freight train, causing him to dig deeper into his hands and break the skin. His grip was so tight that blood began trickling down his fingers and off the ends of his bright white knuckles. Megan saw the blood dripping onto the pavement and stepped back. Michael's anger was too much. He gripped tighter than ever, the blood dripping faster. He then spoke in a tone that would have sent a chill down your spine. It didn't sound like Michael at all. It sounded demonic, like whatever speaking was sent straight from Hell.

"I will _kill_ you!" He said loudly. Megan stepped back. Sadie cringed again at the sound. David's jaw dropped, and he looked to Michael, thinking of what to do. He never heard Michael say anything like that before. He's heard him cuss plenty of times, but never that he would kill anyone. He knew Michael meant it too. There was no bone in his body that told him he wasn't kidding. He searched him as if trying to find some sign of a smile appearing in his face. The David glanced down and saw the blood dripping onto the concrete. He knew Michael was pissed off, and he just realized how pissed off he really was.

David had no idea what to do. Several things crossed his mind, one of them involving him punching Michael in the face for the hell of it, but instead of settling on one idea that he knew he'd regret later on, he just simply started to laugh. He laughed loudly and stepped backwards into the house. He closed the screen door behind him and the wooden door after that. From the outside, you could hear his laughs fading deep into the house. Michael simply stayed in one place, his anger still hanging over him like a thundercloud. He was so mad, he started to shake.

Sadie backed away and spun around slowly. She dropped her candy bag to the ground and broke into a run, sprinting off down the street. Megan yelled after her, running to the sidewalk after realizing what it was she was doing. "SADIE! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Megan yelled off down the street. As Sadie faded into the blackness at the end of the road, Megan yelled again. "SADIE! COME BACK! IT WAS A JOKE" Sadie was out of view only moments later, and Megan turned back around toward Michael. She began walking back up to the house, her voice welling up, and heart throbbing inside her like an army of drums that pounded against her chest. "Michael! Please tell me you were joking! That's not something you joke around about. You know that!" Megan snapped, her voice cutting out in a cry. Michael just stood still, not moving at all. Megan walked up behind him and spoke again, this time louder.

"Michael! Answer me! Tell me you were joking!" Megan said loudly. Michael stood still, paying no attention to her. A faint voice in the back of his mind surfaced and spoke to him. He couldn't tell if it was in his mind, or right next to him, but it was so loud he thought Megan had heard it. "Kill her." The voice said seeming to bounce off all the edges of his mind. Michael slowly looked up at his porch light as he saw the dim light begin to flicker. The lamp flickered wildly, seeming to grow darker each time it did so. Megan said nothing behind him, so he knew she had not heard it. Megan started to feel angry herself. She knew there was something wrong with Michael. He never ignored her. She spoke again, louder this time. "Michael! If you don't answer me, I'm never going to talk to you again. I will ignore you like everyone else who hates you has!" Megan yelled.

A pain grew in Michael's stomach. It began to spread throughout his body, stinging at his eyes and causing his vision to go blurry. He clenched his fists once more. Every inch of him tightened, and his bright blue eyes faded, visibly darkening in color. He ignored Megan's cries, not wanting to acknowledge her. He knew if he did, he'd snap. He knew for a fact he would, because he knew what had happened before. Every inch of him told him to turn around, but he refused. He just wanted her to leave him alone. Maybe then it'd be easier for him to control himself.

There was a long pause. The cold chill in the night dropped several degrees almost instantly, and the pause twisted at Megan's heart, grabbing a hold of her like a physical being. She had enough. She took a step closer to Michael, taking her hand and placing it on his shoulder tightly. She then took a handful of his shirt and spun him around. As she did, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "MICHAEL! ANSWER ME!" She screamed. As soon as Michael faced her, she stopped cold. Her arm released his shirt and fell to her side. She looked at his face and didn't see the Michael she knew. He had looked the same, but there was something different, horribly different. Megan looked at his eyes and saw nothing, no expression whatsoever, and it was so eerie the way he stared at her. His eyes were like a blank slate of life, just draining her soul of all its happiness. Megan stared deeply into his eyes, every inch of hate for him turning to absolute fear. Then she realized why Michael looked so different. His skin was pale white, like a ghost, and his eyes weren't blue anymore. They were jet black, blacker than the night sky above them. Megan stepped back quickly, a feeling of panic coming over her almost causing her to fall backwards. She stumbled back a few feet, saving herself from falling onto the pavement. She let out a cry of panic. "Michael?" She said in confusion. But she knew the person standing before her wasn't Michael. It was someone much worse.

_Kill her._

David set the orange decorative bowl on the kitchen counter, stepping back and grabbing at his head. He wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead, and let out a laugh. Not a serious laugh, but one that sounded almost likes a cry for help. He pulled at his long black hair and slicked it backwards. He shook his head, a bad thought appearing in his mind. _What I am going to do, _he thought to himself. _What am I going to say? Should I say anything? I know if I do, Debby's gonna have his head mounted on the wall._ He let out another false laugh to cope with the strange feelings running through his mind. He took a deep breath and half-smiled. "I won't say anything. He's bound to get into trouble anyway. I'll leave it alone and let Debby catch him doing something later." David said to himself. He then walked to the microwave and took out his popcorn. Putting it into a bowl, he walked out of the kitchen and into the family room, sitting down in front of the large TV set. He stretched himself out over the couch, putting one hand behind his head for support. He slowly reached one arm down to the remote and turned the volume up to where it drowned out all sounds around him. Then he started watching the old 50s movie he was watching before, taking handfuls of popcorn every now and then, the same black and white picture cast over his eyes. Every second he was watching the television, he was being drawn closer to the TV, not paying attention to anything around him. As he watched on, he started to forget about everything that happened just a minute before.

The television had cast eerie shadows against the wall as the light bounced off the objects behind him. The shadows seemed like demonic entities the way they crawled across the walls of the living room, watching him. David didn't notice this, though, because he was too interested in the monster movie. He especially didn't notice the screams that began to erupt from the front porch. The black and white images filled his mind, the volume draining any sound around him, even his own thoughts.

A demonic voice spoke to Michael, screaming at him as he slowly turned around to face Megan. Once he spoke, everything after that went in slow motion.

_Kill her Michael._

_She's just another fucking waste of human life._

_Kill her._

Michael slowly turned around to face Megan. His hair fell into his face, darkening his features and amplifying the evil look he gave her. He dropped his candy bowl and started toward her, launching at her and taking her by the throat. Megan screamed, beginning to choke as Michael slammed her up against the side garage door. Michael gripped her neck hard, looking into her eyes and seeing the veins in them almost burst from her sockets. Megan screamed, and flailed her arms, trying to get Michael to loosen his grip. He just stared at her, not even budging as she hit him across his chest. Finally, Megan swung back her legs, and struck Michael in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. His legs buckled underneath him, and his mask fell onto the ground, skidding across the pavement.

Megan then took a deep breath of air, steadying her breathing again and starting to run as Michael began rising to his feet. Before Megan could get a few feet ahead, Michael ran up behind her and grabbed the back of her neck. He thrust backwards with such great force; Megan flew backwards and slammed her head onto the concrete. Megan began to cry and she slowly felt the back of her head, retrieving it and seeing it covered in blood. Tears streamed down her face as she realized she was hurt badly. Pain swept her over and she began breathing quick and short breathes, causing herself to hyperventilate. Megan was going into shock.


End file.
